graduation party
by junjoumcromantica
Summary: Takahiro begins to wonder why Misaki has never had a girlfriend at Misak's graduation party, What happens when he spots a hickey on his little brothers neck? ONESHOT MisakixUsagi


**omg this idea just came to me, I know i've already done one where takahiro finds out but i had to do this one.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Junjou Romantica**

* * *

Takahiro sighed happily, He was currently at Usagi's apartment for Misaki's graduation party. His little brother had graduated M university last week and Usagi had decided to host a small get together for him.

All that was there was Takahiro and his family, Aikawa, some of Misaki's school friends and of course Misaki and Usagi.

Takahiro was proud of his little brother, He had graduated and now had got himself a job at a bakery, The only thing that was missing was a nice girlfriend, Takahiro imagined his brother with a pretty little girlfriend although Misaki had never really had a girlfriend, Well not one that Takahiro knew about but why would he keep his girlfriend a secret? Takahiro couldn't figure out why his cute little brother hadn't had a girlfriend in his twenty three years of living, What girl wouldn't want Misaki?

"You okay love?" His wife's voice brought him out him out his train of thought.

"Ohh yeah, Just can't believe my baby brother is so grown up" Takahiro said with a sad smile.

"Well he has, He's hardly a baby anymore" Manami said with a giggle.

"I know but he'll always be my baby brother" Takahiro sighed.

"I know, love but remember you have to let him grow up" Manami said

"I know, Hey, Have you ever wondered why Misaki has never had a girlfriend? I mean it may be because I am his big brother but isn't Misaki adorable? I would have thought girl would eat him up" Takahiro asked

"No, you're right Misaki-kun is adorable, Maybe he has had offers but turned them down, perhaps he is in love with someone" Manami said

"In love with someone? Like who?" Takahiro questioned, Surley if his brother was in love with someone he would tell Takahiro?

"I don't know love it just seems like he is to me" Manami said and walked away to find her son.

Manami was trying not to give to much away, She knew something was going on between Misaki and Usami-san, It was way to obvious, How Usami-san would whisper something in Misaki's ear or how he would slyly touch Misaki's thigh when he thought no one was looking but what really gave it away was the way Misaki would blush when Usami-san did those things. They could fool anybody but not her, afterall she had womens intuition and what some would call 'a flawless gaydar'.

Takahiro thought about what his wife had said, Surley if Misaki did love someone he would tell Takahiro, his big brother, Takahiro wanted Misaki to know that he could trust his big brother with anything, If Misaki was in love, Takahio wanted to be the one Misaki talked to about it.

He looked at his little brother who was talking to Usagi-san, He then thought that the two of them seemed to get on rather well, Perhaps Misaki talked to Usagi-san about who he was in love with, Did Misaki trust Usagi-san more than he did Takahiro? No, this was silly he would just ask Misaki if he was in love with someone. So he was going to do just that, He walked towards Misaki and Usagi but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw something.

There, on Misaki's neck was a dark purple hickey, It was fading so hard to see from far awy but Takahiro was standing right next to Misaki, In his moment of shock having found out his brother had a girlfriend and didn't tell him, He shouted

"Misaki, you have a girlfriend?" Half the room turned towards them, Misaki looked in total shock.

"Eh? How'd you get that? Misaki asked blushing.

"You have a hickey on the side of your neck" Takahiro pointed out, Misaki blushed brighter and looked away, Usagi-san just smirked knowing full well it was him who marked Misaki's neck.

"Err well you see Nii-chan I uh don't have a girlfriend" Misaki said he couldn't believe he was about to do this but it had been five years it had to come out some time, but to all these people? Misaki took a deep breath he had become a little braver and by braver he meant he could kiss Usagi-san but still blush like crazy while doing it.

"Eh? Misaki don't tell me you have been sleeping around"

"No, how can you even think that? Look i do have someone, It's j-just not a-a g-girl" Misaki stutterd blushing as bright as a tomatoe. Everyone else gasped and Usagi-san just looked at his lover in awe and shock.

"Wait, what? Misaki what are you saying?" Takahiro said still as oblivious as ever, If everyone wasn't shocked after catching on to what Misaki was saying then he would have been hit over the head.

"i-i'm saying I'm g-gay nii-chan" Misaki said in a quiet voice it was amazing anyone heard but, but Takahiro did and was surprised to say the least, His little brother was gay and he didn't even notice it.

Usagi-san had a proud smile on his face and was amazed his cute little lover admitted it, but the question was would he confess all. Usagi was happy either way and he would show just how proud he was of Misaki tonight when everyone left.

W-what so you have a boyfriend then?" Misaki nodded shyly "Who?" Takahiro asked

"Um w-well you s-see" Misaki hesitantly reached out and grabbed Usagi's hand startling the older man, Misaki interwined their fingers as the older man leaned down and kissed Misaki's cheek making the younger man blush again.

Takahiro was in shock. His brother and his best friend?

"Usagi? He's your boyfriend? for how long?" Takahiro said. The rest of the guest were feeling a bit awkward and decided to leave muttering goodbye's, once everyone left apart from Takahiro and his family Misaki and Usagi decided to explain.

"W-wel it's hard to say when we officially got together b-but roughly five years" Misaki said, Usagi smiled a little and squeezed his lovers hand.

"five years? You didn't tell me for five years, I am your brother Misaki, I don't care that you're gay or the fact you are going out with a man ten years your senior all I care about is that you felt you couldn't talk to me about it, do you not trust me?" Takahiro said sadly, Misaki felt guilty.

"Of course I trust you Nii-chan but I didn't really accept the fact i was gay until about a year ago" Misaki said, Usagi kept quiet and let Misaki talk.

"Do you love him?" Takahiro asked suddenly, This question caught Misaki off guard but he looked a Usagi who had a small smile , Yes he did love this man.

"Y-yeah I do love him" Misaki said he felt Usagi give his hand a squeeze.

"And do yuo love my litle brother Usagi?" Takahiro said suddenly turning to Usagi.

"I love Misaki more than anything and anyone in the universe" Usagi said without hesitation.

"Do you promise to never hurt him? To look after him?" Takahiro said, It was necessary he do this, He was Misaki's big brother after all.

"Yes, I would never hurt Misaki, He is the most important thing to me" Usagi said lovingly, Misaki couldn't stop the slight smile making it's way to his lips.

"Do you feel the same Misaki?" Takahiro asked his little brother.

"Yeah" Misaki whispered. Takahiro smiled, The two did look happy together, Misaki looked happy, Happier than he had ever been since his parents death.

"Then i approve" Takahiro said calmly. Both Usagi and Misaki looked at him in shock.

"Y-you d-do?" Misaki asked surprised.

"Yeah, as long as you are happy Misaki, Then i don't care who you go out with, And who can I trust more than my best friend?" Takahiro said smiling  
at them, Misaki's smile widened. He hugged his brother.

"Thanks Nii-chan" Misaki smiled

"No problem Misaki, As i said your happiness is all that matters" Takahiro said.

"Well it's getting late we better get going, but Misaki don't ever hesitate to tell me anything again okay? I'm your brother it's my job to love and accept you no matter what okay?" Takahiro said

"Okay, Nii-chan" Misaki said

"See you later Usagi, Take care of him okay?" Takahiro said

"will do, Although he takes care of me more" Usagi laughed.

After they were out the door Usagi kissed Misaki fiercely on the mouth, Misaki opened his mouth and let Usagi's tongue in, Their tongue's continued in a familiar dance. Usagi's arms were around Misaki's waist and Misak'is arms were around Usagi's neck. Usagi picked Misaki up so Misaki's legs wrapped around his waist. The soon had to stop the kiss for air.

"I love you, Misaki" Usagi said

"I love you too, Usagi-san" Misaki replied. Usagi smiled and took Misaki up to the bedroom where he continued to sho him just how much he loved him.

* * *

**well erm this just kinda came to me, I figured Takahiro's a pretty laid back guy he'd understand if Misaki was gay and in love with Akihiko i think he'd be more upset they didn't tell him. so review please? are like cookies to me **


End file.
